A DARK KNIGHT AMONG US
by WOLVERINE25TH
Summary: Mysterious murders are happening in Smallville at the same time a young man named Bruce Wayne decides to visit. Coincidence or connected? Clark Kent is determined to find out.
1. A DARK KNIGHT AMONG US PART 1

NOTE: This story takes place during Smallville's second season.

* * *

The girl looks around, a slightly scared look on her face. All around her is nothing but dark woods. She steps slowly as her eyes dart from side to side.

"James?" she calls. "James...this isn't funny. Where are you?" A twig snaps and she spins around to nothing. "J-James?" The look on her face grows increasingly more terrified. She looks around a bit more, before hearing a sound and turning. She screams as a black object overtakes her at blinding speed. The girl in the car joins her as her boyfriend laughs.

"That's not funny!" she says, punching his arm.

"Hehe, scaredy," he says. The couple sits in the front seat of his SUV, holding a small TV plugged into the cigarette lighter on the dashboard. The truck sits in a wooded area, secluded from any form of civilization or people.

"It's a scary movie," she says.

"It's just a movie. Don't be such a chicken."

"Jerk," she says, folding her arms and slumping against the door. He passes the TV over to her.

"I'll be right back." He opens the door and gets out.

"Okay," she says, adjusting the TV as the door closes. Some time passes and the movie the ending credits begin to roll. The girl looks at her watch, then up through the windshield. The boy had been gone an awfully long time. She turns the TV off and gets out of the truck. She looks around. "Josh?" No response.

She walks around to the driver's side and leans in, clicking on the lights. She looks up as she sees the arm to his jacket a few feet beyond the tree line. She starts to walk towards him. "Josh, what are you doing out here so long? You had me worried." She gets closer, but still no response. "Josh?" She reaches out to touch his sleeve, but it falls off the branch it was hanging on, torn, tattered and bloody. She looks up as she notices his mangled body from the tree behind it.

She screams and runs back for the truck. She gets in and shuts the door, fumbling through her purse for her cell phone. She dials 911 and waits for a response...until she hears something. She slowly lowers the phone and listens, trying to keep quiet. An eternity seems to pass before she notices a voice on the phone. She brings it back up.

"H-hello...I need help...my boyfriend's..." That's when a dark object lands on the hood of the car. She screams her last.

* * *

SMALLVILLE PRESENTS

TOM WELLING

KRISTEN KREUK

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM

ALISON MACK

SAM JONES III

JOHN GLOVER

With ANNETTE O'TOOLE

JOHN SCHNEIDER as Jonathan Kent

Superman created by JERRY SIEGLE and JOE SHUSTER

Developed for television by ALFRED GOUGH and MILES MILLAR

"A DARK KNIGHT AMONG US" PART 1

Written by CHRIS BUCHNER 

Batman created by BOB KANE and BILL FINGER

* * *

The next day, the school bus makes its way along the usual dirt road towards Smallville high, after picking up passengers Lana Lang and Clark Kent from their isolated dwellings. Lana sits next to one of her friends in a seat very visible to Clark. Pete waves his hand in front of his face, and Clark snaps out of his daze.

"Yo, earth to Clark."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Pete." Pete follows where his gaze went.

"Still some friction?"

"Yeah. It's really going to take a while to fix, I guess."

"Can't you just tell her? I mean, c'mon, it's Lana."

"I know, Pete...I want to. But it's just, well, you saw how you reacted at first."

"Yeah, man, but I got over it. We're still cool."

"I know. I don't know, the idea just...terrifies me." Pete laughs.

"Amazing what it takes to terrify a man who can bench press his father's tractor." Clark smirks, but before he can retort, the bus swerves and bounces before it stops. "What the hell was that?" The engine roars, but the bus doesn't move. Pete gets out of his seat and goes up front. "What's up?"

"Damn dog in the road. I went to avoid it and now the bus is stuck," the driver says. He puts the bus in park and opens the door. He heads outside and looks as the rear wheel is stuck in a huge hole. "Great. Looks like we're gonna walk the rest of the way." Pete gets a thoughtful expression on his face and then heads back into the bus. He goes over to Clark and leans in to whisper in his ear. Clark nods and goes with him to the door.

"Mr. Smith, my dad showed me a trick once on how to get a heavy vehicle out of a sand hole," Clark says.

"Yeah? Will it work on a bus?"

"Definitely," Pete says.

"Great, what do we do?"

"You just get in and when Pete gives you the signal, go forward." He nods and climbs back in. Pete and Clark walk to the back of the bus. Clark slips under the rear and positions himself under the bus. He applies a bit of pressure to his hands. "Okay, Pete."

"Go on!" Pete shouts, waving his hand forward by the side. The driver waves back and begin to step on the accelerator. The wheels begin to spin and Clark begins to lift the bus, pushing it forward until the wheel hits solid ground and moves the bus itself. Pete makes a stopping motion and the bus stops. Clark gets out from underneath and claps the dirt off his hands. "I never get tired of that." Pete says with a smile. Clark smiles back before he notices a dead squirrel at the side of the road.

"Pete, check this out." He goes over to it and crouches. Pete follows and looks at it.

"It's all mangled...like some kinda animal got to it. Not unusual."

"Yeah, but these don't look like ordinary markings."

"Whatever, man. You've been hanging around Chloe too much."

"Let's go, guys!" the driver calls. Pete heads back for the bus, but Clark lags back a bit to look at the animal. He shakes his head and follows.

* * *

"Lex, are you in here?" Lionel asks, walking into the office, waving his cane in front of him.

"Yes, father, I am," Lex says, looking up from his laptop at his desk. Lionel makes his way over to the desk and sits in front of it.

"What is this I hear of an important meeting today?"

"Yes, a business meeting between myself and an old client of yours."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Didn't see a need to. I'm running things now, and figured you could do with some rest," Lex says, condescendingly.

"Nonsense, Lex...I'm as fit as a fiddle. So, tell me...who is this meeting with?"

"If you must know, I'm meeting the new head of Wayne Enterprises."

"New head? They replaced Roger?" Lex leans back in his chair.

"Why, father, it sounds like you're falling behind."

"Appears that I am." Martha Kent walks into the room.

"Good morning," She says.

"Mrs. Kent," Lex says.

"Ah, Martha! So nice to hear your voice," Lionel says, standing. "If you would be so kind as to help me to the garden, I have some papers I need your help reviewing."

"No problem, Mr. Luthor." She takes his arm and leads him out of the office. Lionel stops and turns, giving his son a pleasant smile.

"Oh, and Lex, if you wouldn't mind I think I'll sit in on your meeting." Lex glares after him as they leave.

* * *

"Pete!" Pete turns around as Lana catches up to him in the hall of the school.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing...I was just wondering about something."

"What?"

"How did you and Clark get the bus out?"

"Ah, sorry, Lana, but that's..."

"A secret. Yeah...I figured." Lana says, looking down at the floor.

"But hey, why not ask the man yourself?"

"Right..."

* * *

Clark closes the door to his locker as Chloe quickly comes up to him.

"Did you read the paper today?" she asks.

"No, why?" She hands him a copy of the _Smallville Ledger_ and he looks at the front page. "'Couple found mangled in the woods?'"

"This is definitely rating a 10.9 on the weird-o-meter."

"Chloe, those woods must be full of wild animals," Clark says, handing her back the paper.

"Yeah, but the cops say the markings on the bodies don't match any they've ever seen before. Maybe we've got animals mutated by meteor rocks now."

"I don't know, Chloe...doesn't seem like much of a Smallville mystery."

"Well, I'm checking it out anyway. Meet me at the _Torch_ later." She speeds off down the hall as Lana and Pete approach.

"Hey, Clark, wasn't that blonde blur Chloe?" Pete asks. Clark turns to them, obviously uneasy as he sees Lana, who shrinks back a bit herself.

"Hey...guys. Yeah, she's got a new mystery to obsess over."

"Great," Pete says, rolling his eyes. Lana looks at her watch.

"I have to get going...see you guys later." She heads off down the hall, and Clark follows her with his gaze.

"You can cut the tension with a knife," Pete says.

"Yeah," Clark agrees.

* * *

A private jet pulls into the Metropolis airport and stops at the end of the runway. A crew runs over to it as the hatch is opened and released downwards. One crewmember gets out and is followed by a middle-aged man in a black tuxedo. He looks around, making a slight expression of disgust, and proceeds downwards. Behind him comes a young man, about early 20s in a business suit. The handsome man stands tall, his dark hair blowing in the wind. He comes down the stairs and follows the middle-aged man to a waiting limo. Another man in a blue business suit, a scrawny looking weasel with glasses, approaches them, extending his hand.

"Welcome to Metropolis, Mr. Wayne." He says, shaking the middle-aged man's hand. "I'm Phil Huttington, I'm here courtesy of Luthorcorp to welcome you and your son and get you settled before your meeting with Mr. Luthor."

"That's very nice of you, young man, but I'm afraid you have a case of mistaken identity." The man looks perplexed. "My name is Alfred Pennyworth; I am Master Wayne's attendant."

"I'M Bruce Wayne." The young man says. The weasel looks him over with surprise, and then quickly darts out his hand. Bruce takes it.

"I am SO sorry, sir."

"I just hope the rest of Luthorcorp isn't as well informed as you," Bruce says. The driver opens the door to the rear and both he and Alfred get in. The driver shuts the door and the weasel makes a snotty face at it. The window rolls down to show Bruce's eyes. "I saw that." The window goes back up and the weasel walks with slumped shoulders towards the front of the car.

* * *

Chloe looks up from her computer as Clark walks into the _Torch_ office. He puts his schoolbag down on the desk and sits next to it.

"So, anything to your mysterious animal mystery?"

"Nothing yet. No other reports of similar wildlife attacks or murders."

"Chloe, I know you usually have a knack for these kinds of things, but maybe this once your paranoia is getting the best of you." Chloe stands up and puts her hands on Clark's arms.

"Why, Clark, my paranoia _always_ has the best of me." She grabs her jacket and camera and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check out the site. Wanna come?"

"Sorry, I promised to meet Lex." She shrugs and heads out.

* * *

With a crack, the 3 ball flies into the corner pocket of the pool table. Lex stands up with his stick and moves around the table. Clark stands by the wall watching, leaning on his stick.

"8 ball, side pocket." Lex says. He crouches down, lines up his shot, and lets the stick fly. The cue ball hits the 8 ball and it bounces off one side and veers to the other. It hits the edge of the pocket and bounces back.

"Wow, Lex...you usually make shots like that. Everything okay?" Clark asks.

"Of course, Clark, why wouldn't everything be? I'm in heaven with my father living here with his condescending and malcontent attitude." Lex says, dropping the stick on the table.

"Oh, I see."

"I'm just tired, Clark. Having him here is a detriment on my life." Before Clark can respond, they hear voices from the doorway.

"Hello, anyone here?"

"In here, Bruce." Clark puts down his stick as Bruce and Alfred enters the room.

"Lex, haven't seen you since college." Bruce says, extending his hand. Lex takes it.

"Yes, it has been a while."

"Nice place you have here. Almost as big as mine." They laugh. Lex steps back.

"This is my associate, Clark Kent." Clark extends his hand. Bruce shakes it, then motions to Alfred.

"This is _my_ associate, Alfred."

"What's the matter, Lex, don't I get an introduction?" Lionel asks, being led in by Martha.

"You don't need one, Mr. Luthor." Bruce says. Lionel blindly holds out his hand and Bruce shakes it. "I know who you are from the paper."

"Ah, my fame precedes me...even in Gotham. Well, shall we get this meeting started? Thank you, Martha." Lionel starts to make his way over to the desk. Lex tries to hold back a scowl as he turns to Clark.

"I'll catch up with you later."

"Later, Lex." The three men head for the desk as Martha and Clark retire to the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

"Well, this should be interesting." Martha says.

"Lex and his dad in the same room doing business? Definitely."

"I'll get straight to the point," Bruce starts, "as you may or may not have known, since my parents' murder, I had been abroad for my education. I returned when I was of the age to take over my father's company."

"Yes, I read about that. You bought out the current head in shares to regain power. Very shrewd", Lex says.

"Exactly. Business tactic I learned in Japan. Quicker and less messy than a power struggle." Bruce pulls out a file. "So, since I'm now running things, I feel the best thing I can do in my parents' memory is make Wayne Enterprises bigger and better than ever. That calls for reevaluating a lot of things...staff, projects..."

"And business arrangements," Lionel chimes in.

"Perceptive," Bruce says. "My father always regarded that about you. At least that's what he said in his journal."

"Very flattering. What is it you wanted to discuss, exactly?" Lionel asks.

"Well, these files on Luthorcorp's dealings with Wayne Enterprises are very interesting. It appears that you need us for research purposes more than we need you. And with the way your stocks have been declining in the market lately, I have a strong feeling we're going to become a crutch, if not life support. My lawyers have advised me to pull out now, but I wanted to hear your side of things first."

"Bruce, I can assure you that Luthorcorp is experiencing nothing more than a slight recession", Lex says. "The company is strong, and will continue to be strong well throughout the 21st century."

"I suspect it will outlast even Lex and myself," Lionel adds.

"Well, then I hope you won't mind if I put our arrangement on a sort of probation?"

"Not at all," Lex says.

"Good. Then we're done here. If you need to reach me, I'm in Metropolis all week." Bruce and Alfred stand up, the Luthors follow. "Nice to see you, Lex, Mr. Luthor. Take care."

"Nice seeing you again," Lex says.

"Bye now," Lionel adds. The two head out of the office and Lex looks down at his desk.

"You know, that boy may be trouble for us one day," Lex says.

"He's cocky and arrogant, much like you, Lex." Lex glares at his father, secure in the knowledge that his father's blindness will hide it. Lionel senses it and smiles to himself. "But, mark my words: Bruce Wayne is as harmless to us as your friend Clark Kent."

* * *

Later that afternoon at the Talon, Lana works feverishly to fill orders at the tables. Chloe walks in looking frustrated and slumps down at the counter, throwing her stuff in front of her. Lana takes an order and heads in her direction, stopping by her.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I just spent the whole afternoon at the murder site and found nothing," Chloe says, depressed.

"Well, I'm sure the cops already took everything away," Lana says, heading behind the counter to prepare the orders.

"Yeah, but I thought there'd be at least something. Maybe even a meteor rock to connect it to my Wall of Weird."

"Well, they can't all be...related...", Lana says trailing off. Chloe looks at her funny before turning around to see Pete and Clark coming towards them.

"Hey, guys...what's up?" Pete asks.

"Couldn't find anything at the site," Chloe grumbles.

"I have orders to fill," Lana says, grabbing her tray and heading back onto the floor. Clark follows her with his gaze as Pete and Chloe exchange glances. Pete shrugs and sits next to her.

"No meteor rocks, huh?"

"Not a one. Maybe you were right, Clark. Maybe they were just wild animals," Chloe says. Clark shrugs.

"Sorry, Chloe."

"You said it was just an animal?" Pete asks, turning to Clark.

"Yeah, why?" Chloe asks.

"Haha...today, this guy got all weird about a dead squirrel we saw on the road. Said it was mangled by an unfamiliar animal."

"Yeah, well..." Clark starts.

"A squirrel? Where? On the road to school?"

"Yeah, where the bus got stuck."

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Chloe stands up and quickly gathers her things.

"Because we didn't think you became a corpse freak?" Pete says.

"This could be the break I need. I have to get out there." Chloe turns to go, but stops dead. She backs up into her seat. "Or...maybe I'll wait a few minutes." Pete and Clark exchange a glance and then look towards the door to see Bruce entering. He looks around the place, a smug smile on his face as if he sensed all the females inside had either dropped what she was doing to look at him or became distracted in their conversations.

Bruce strides up to the bar, waving to Clark. "Hey...Clark, is it?"

"Uh, yeah, Bruce." Chloe nudges Clark in the ribs. "Oh, uh, Bruce Wayne, these are my friends Chloe and Pete."

"Pete." He says, shaking his hand. He turns to Chloe, takes her hand, and gently kisses it. "And Chloe...a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Oh...uh...eh....hehe..." Chloe utters out.

"Chloe Sullivan at a loss for words," Pete whispers to Clark, "mark today on the calendar."

"So, what're you still doing in Smallville, Bruce? Thought you'd be in Metropolis by now," Clark asks.

"Well, we were going to go right back, but I thought I'd take the opportunity to try and determine what the Luthors found so interesting in this town."

"And what did you determine?" Pete asks. Bruce looks at Chloe and smiles.

"The women. Definitely the women." Chloe looks down and blushes. Lana walks back behind the counter and looks at Bruce with a smile.

"Hello..." she says with a twinge of curiosity.

"Bruce Wayne," he says as if reading her mind, smiling back.

"Lana Lang."

"Well, I see Smallville is 2 for 2 now," Bruce says, winking at Clark. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like two regular coffees to go."

"Sure," Lana says with a nod.

"You know, I've seen some fascinating things around the world, but a converted movie theater coffee house is definitely the top of my list."

"You travel a lot?" Chloe asks, finally managing to get her voice back.

"I did. My parents were killed when I was eight," Bruce started with Lana giving him a quick glance as she prepared the coffees, "so I needed something to fill the lonely hours. I decided to go abroad to get an education in everything possible. This is my first time back in America in over a decade."

"Wow, you must be loaded," Pete says. "That's a helluva long vacation."

"Wait...Wayne? Wayne! As in Wayne Enterprises?" Chloe says excitedly. "No way!"

"Yes way," Bruce says. "Very good. You're going to make one hell of a reporter one day."

"How did you know she was into reporting?" Clark asks. Bruce motions towards the digital camera in her hands.

"Doesn't take a _detective_ to figure out if they have a camera and a knowledgeable, yet inquisitive personality, they're either a reporter or destined to become one." He holds takes out a newspaper from his inner jacket pocket and holds it up. It's an edition of _The Torch_. "Besides, I happened upon a copy of your paper, Miss Sullivan; very interesting material."

"Here you go, Mr. Wayne," Lana says, placing a bag on the counter.

"My father was Mr. Wayne. Ugly titles like that shouldn't leave beautiful lips like yours," Bruce says, placing the money for the coffee plus a very generous tip next to the bag. "It's just Bruce." He takes up the bag. "I'd love to stay and chat with you guys, but I'm afraid I must be off. However, Chloe, Lana...this Saturday I'm involved in a dreadfully dull party, and I think it would definitely brighten things up to have two women such as you there to give it some color. Interested?"

"Um..." they look at each other, trying to decide quickly. Both of them look back at Bruce.

"Sure, sounds good." They say almost in unison.

"Great! Clark, Pete...I expect you to be there too. I'll send a car for all of you. Bye now!" He heads out of the Talon, breaking the hearts of all the girls who follow him out with their gaze. Lana and Chloe look at each other and giggle, not believing what just happened.

"Whew, I think I need to cool off," Lana says.

"Me too," Chloe says. Both of them head off towards the ladies room. Pete shakes his head and turns to Clark.

"Man, that guy's almost as bad as Luthor."

"Yeah," Clark says, glaring at the door.

"Yo, Clark man...relax." Pete says, tapping his hand. Clark looks down to see he had subconsciously grabbed the vertical bars on the counter and bent one.

"Oops." He twists his wrist and fixes it.

* * *

The limo stops at a traffic light as it heads for the road back to Metropolis. Bruce reviews some papers in the back as Alfred glances at him in the rear view mirror.

"That was a little rash, wasn't it, sir?"

"What was, Alfred? Inviting two women I just met to a prominent social event?"

"That would be what I was referring to, Master Bruce."

"Alfred, appearances can be deceiving," Bruce says, his voice getting darker and grittier. "I actually invited all four of them. Clark is a direct connection to Lex Luthor, and in a small town like this it's a safe bet he and his friends will be able to contribute information about the Luthors' dealings in this town." Bruce takes a sip of his coffee. "I'll need them to help me determine exactly what they have planned for our 'partnership'." Suddenly a man in a black sweatshirt bumps into the car. Bruce jumps and almost spills his coffee. He glares at the man through the window. The man looks back momentarily, his eyes bloodshot and puffy, before getting off and stumbling on his way.

"My word!" Alfred says.

"Alfred, did you see that?" Bruce asks.

"Indeed I did, Master Bruce. It appears the influence of substance abuse has hit the heartland."

"That wasn't an ordinary junkie, Alfred. I've never seen someone with those symptoms on any known drug. I think Smallville bears some closer watching than I thought."

* * *

"Clark, you up here?" Jonathan Kent asks, coming up the stairs to the loft.

"Yeah," Clark says from his seat by the open window.

"Everything okay, son? You didn't come in for dinner."

"Dad...there's this guy, someone Lex knows. His name is Bruce Wayne. He's this rich kid from Gotham. Well, he invited me, Pete, Lana and Chloe to a party on Saturday."

"Okay, I'm failing to see what's got you so upset."

"It was the way he was talking to Chloe and Lana. He was flirting with them. He just met them, and they were practically all over him." Clark looks down at the floor. "I don't know, I guess I was...jealous." Jonathan sits down next to him.

"Ah, I see. New guy in town is moving in on your women."

"Yeah. I can't stand the guy. He's so...arrogant and full of himself. I don't like him."

"Son, I seem to recall someone telling me once that you shouldn't be so quick to judge someone." Clark looks at him and smiles. "I'm sure his bravado is just to cover up some bad feelings...a way to keep himself distracted from reality."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Listen, food will be in the fridge...if you decide you want any, help yourself."

"Thanks, dad." Jonathan heads down the stairs and Clark resumes his stargazing.

* * *

A police car pulls up to the front of the Smallville Savings & Loan. The two officers get out and look at the open door. They walk up to it, guns drawn, and slowly move inside. They hear noises coming from the vault and see the light on inside from the open door. They look at each other and nod.

"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!" The noises stop. "I said come out now! You're under arrest! Come out!" The vault door opens a bit more, and the cops suddenly lose their bravery as glowing red eyes greet them. In a split second, the eyes are on top of them and then all they can see is total darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. A DARK KNIGHT AMONG US PART 2

Jonathan Kent enters the house while looking at today's paper. Martha works at preparing a breakfast in the kitchen area in a hurry to be on time for work. She stops long enough to notice the look on her husband's face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Last night two police officers were mauled to death by some kind of animal at the Smallville bank," he responds, setting the paper down on the counter and reaching for the coffeepot.

"Another one?" she picks up the paper and looks at it. "The money was stolen too."

"Strange, isn't it?" Clark comes down the stairs and heads into the kitchen.

"Morning," he says.

"Hello, son," Jonathan says.

"Morning," Martha says, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Clark looks at the paper in her hands.

"Another animal attack?"

"Yeah, this time right in town." Clark looks over the paper.

"No time for breakfast, I'll see you guys later." He grabs his schoolbag and runs out the door at super speed. His parents exchange a glance.

"What was that about?" Jonathan asks.

Chloe works on her computer to prepare the next edition of _The Torch_. She minimizes her current screen, and moves the cursor over to an image archive folder. She stops just before she clicks it and looks at the trash can. She clicks on it and the window opens, showing its contents: pictures of the spring formal. Specifically, of her and Clark at the spring formal. She moves the cursor over to the "delete" button, but freezes. She minimizes the screen and shakes her head.

"Chloe!" Clark says, coming into the office.

"Huh--? Uh, yeah?" Chloe asks, startled.

"Chloe, I need you to tell me everything you know about Bruce Wayne."

"Why?" Clark slaps a copy of the paper down on her desk.

"That's why," he says, pointing to the headline. "Bruce Wayne arrives in Metropolis just in time for these strange animal attacks to start happening. And then the day he's in Smallville, two attacks occur."

"Wait...what are you saying?"

"I think Bruce is our animal attacker."

"Say what?!" Chloe asks, laughing. "Clark, that is just...out there. Even for me. Bruce Wayne is one of the richest (not to mention gorgeous) men in the world...there's no way he's a super powered freak." She turns back to her computer as Clark stands up and places his hands in his pockets, thinking. "I'd be more likely to believe you could pick up an entire school bus." He looks at her, and she turns back and smiles up at him. "Listen, if you're so worried about Bruce, then keep an eye on him tomorrow night."

Somewhere in town, there's a small room with the bare minimum of furnishings; a bed and a dresser. On the bed, a man tosses and turns. He finally lies on his back, holding his head, his face wrenched in pain. This is the man that was seen the day before on the street, his eyes looking even worse than they did before. All over the floor are needles and small jars.

The door to the room opens, but the man doesn't seem to take notice of the two similarly dressed men entering. They stop by the bed and look down at him. One bends down to pick up a jar.

"He's in withdrawal."

"He's an idiot," the other says. "Help me with him." The other man drops the jar and helps him pick up the guy off the bed. They carry him out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

SMALLVILLE PRESENTS

TOM WELLING

KRISTEN KREUK

MICHAEL ROSENBAUM

ALISON MACK

SAM JONES III

JOHN GLOVER

With ANNETTE O'TOOLE

JOHN SCHNEIDER as Jonathan Kent

Superman created by JERRY SIEGLE and JOE SHUSTER

Developed for television by ALFRED GOUGH and MILES MILLAR

"A DARK KNIGHT AMONG US" PART 2

Written by CHRIS BUCHNER

Batman created by BOB KANE and BILL FINGER

* * *

"Clark?" Lex calls as he walks up the stairs to the loft.

"Hey, Lex," Clark says, turning to him as he fixes his bow tie.

"Well, don't we look all fancy. What's the occasion? They make an academy award for farming?"

"No...your friend Bruce Wayne invited us to this party in Metropolis," Clark says, taking the invitation off the desk and handing it to Lex before returning to his mirror. Lex looks over the invite, then drops his hand in disapproval.

"Clark...I don't think you should go."

"Why not? He seems alright."

"The man has some serious problems. When I attended his college for a semester as his roommate, he spent his nights brooding in the room with the lights off and partied through dawn afterwards. He has a huge chip on his shoulder, and it may have made him a time bomb."

"Why do you say that?" Clark asks, looking at him.

"His parents were killed right in front of him by a couple of muggers. Since then, he's been globe hopping and distant."

"Sounds to me like someone needing to fill a void."

"Or someone who can be a danger to you and people you care about if he decides to blow." Lex hands him back the invitation. "If I were you, I'd watch him very closely." Clark looks at Lex, then down at the invitation. Lex turns to leave as Clark picks up the newspaper from his desk, looking at the article about last night's attack thoughtfully.

* * *

The Metropolis Plaza is an elegant hotel in the heart of the city. The outside is a veritable work of art in itself with Romanesque style architecture and statues protruding all over the façade. An upscale hotel, it caters to mostly those that can really afford it; movie stars, politicians, and even company heads, as is currently the case now in the top-floor penthouse. Alfred comes up to a door and he opens it slowly, sticking his head in. The room is dark and quiet, no sound or movement whatsoever. Alfred steps in, opening the door a little more to let the outside light reveal a form sitting in a chair facing towards the shut windows.

"Master Bruce? Are you alright, sir?"

"No, Alfred." Bruce says in a gritty voice.

"Anything I can help with?"

"I'll need the full documentation on the research Luthorcorp needs Wayne Enterprises for."

"At once, sir. Oh, and you asked me to remind you of the start of the affair. The guests have already begun arriving."

"Thank you, Alfred. Tell them I'll join shortly." Alfred nods and leaves, shutting the door. Bruce stays in his slouched position, fingers interlocked in front of his face, staring straight ahead.

The limo pulls up to the curb and a doorman quickly steps up to open the door. Lana emerges in a beautiful gown with Chloe following behind in an equally beautiful dress. Pete and Clark climb out next, both in tuxedos. Crowds of people dressed up mingle about the outside as other limos and cars pull up. The four of them smile at each other, not believing that they're here.

"I guess we should head in," Lana says. She reaches for Pete's arm. "Would you care to escort me?"

"Not at all," Pete says, letting her slip her arm through.

"Mind another?" Chloe asks. He holds out his other arm so Chloe could take it and they head in, leaving Clark lagging behind and feeling a bit dejected.

* * *

The ballroom is located on the floor just under the penthouse, giving it a beautiful view of the city. Huge windows line two sides of the room with bronze statues in between each one. The yellow marble floor reflects the light from the chandeliers above. Tables of food and drink are set up in various places, while a band has set up in a far corner to play the night away for the guests. Security guards also stand posted by the main door, as a gathering of so many influential and wealthy people can often draw some unwanted attention.

Some guests hover around and mingle, others already begin dancing, and each one of them clad in exquisite eveningwear that makes the whole affair seem like something out of a fairy tale. Clark, Pete, Lana and Chloe can't help but gaze around in awe and wonder at it all.

"Man, being rich is where it's at," Pete says.

"You said it," Clark agrees.

"This even outdoes Lex's wedding!" Chloe says, excitedly. She raises her camera and takes a picture.

"I can't believe you brought that thing," Pete says, looking at Chloe. "We're supposed to be having fun."

"Hey, I'm here to enjoy...but what's the harm of an exclusive in the process?"

"I wonder where Bruce is," Lana asks, looking around. She starts to move into the room.

"Hey, I saw him first," Chloe says, following. Pete looks up at Clark.

"Don't let it get ya down, man," Pete says before noticing two women looking his way and smiling. "'Scuse me." He heads off, leaving Clark by himself. Bruce makes his way into the room through the crowd. He's greeted by various people, whom he greets as well. He makes his way to the stage in front of the band and takes up the microphone.

"Fellow colleagues," he starts, then looks over at Lana, "...and friends, welcome. I hope you enjoy the evening. Tonight symbolizes an all-new Wayne Enterprises. I hope our relationships will be a long and prosperous one. Thank you and enjoy the evening." Everyone applauds as he replaces the microphone and the band starts up again. He jumps off the stage and is greeted by a man in a military uniform.

"Nice looking party you have here, Bruce," he says.

"Well, thank you, Colonel Lane. I hope you'll be able to attend the Gotham ones as well," he says. He shakes his hand and walks over to Lana.

"Nice speech," she says with a smile.

"Hope it wasn't too long. I don't like too much...talk." He extends his hand and she takes it, being led to the dance floor. "You look beautiful tonight," he says, taking her in closer. All Lana can do is smile and blush as he leads her in a slow dance.

"You've done a wonderful job here, Bruce," an aged man in a military uniform says, as he and his partner dance by Bruce and Lana.

Chloe explores one of the buffet tables by the windows as she fills her plate with this and that. She picks up a cocktail wiener by the toothpick and puts it in her mouth. A look of utter delight comes across her face.

"Good, Chloe?" Clark asks, filling up his own plate.

"Major understatement. Why is it I can never make them this good?!" she asks. She goes for another one when she stops to look out the window. "Wow, what a view."

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Clark says. They walk over to it with their plates and look out. In the distance, they can make out the form of _The Daily Planet_ globe that sits atop the building. Chloe stares at it and envisions her future there, until she hears a strange sound.

"You hear that?" she asks between bites. Clark looks around and listens.

"Hear what?" She looks around for what it might be, then moves closer to the window.

"Sounds like it's out here." The sound goes again, and she presses her ear to the glass. Suddenly, three black creatures come flying in through the windows. People scatter and scream as they land on the floor. Each one stands about 7 feet tall and hunched over. Their arms are longer than their legs and their knuckles sit on the floor. Their faces appear long like snouts with large sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. The hair all over their body appears pointed and stiff in many places, and they wear tattered traces of human clothing.

"What are those things?!" Chloe asks.

"I think we found our creatures!" Clark says. "C'mon, Chloe!" He grabs her arms and starts to pull her with the rest of the crowd towards the door. The security guards force their way through the people, guns drawn.

"Bruce!" Lana exclaims.

"It'll be all right, come on!" Bruce says, leading Lana. The creatures lunge into the crowd, attacking various people. One lands in front of Chloe and Clark. Clark quickly pushes Chloe behind him in time to receive a smack across the face, which sends him flying into the instruments left on stage.

"CLARK!" Chloe calls out. She looks back at the creature that bares its fangs at her, saliva trickling down its hairy chin. Pete fights his way against the crowd towards the action where he runs into Bruce and Lana. Bruce pushes Lana into Pete.

"Pete, get her out of here!" Bruce says before turning back and making his way.

"Bruce?! What about you?!" Lana calls.

"I'll be fine. Go!"

"Back off!" a security guard says, aiming his gun at the creature in front of Chloe. It ignores him and keeps advancing for Chloe. He fires a shot and gets it square in the shoulder. It roars out in pain and swipes at the guard, slashing him across the chest. It turns back to Chloe as she closes her eyes as tears form under her eyelids, feeling the fear of her last moments upon her. Bruce leaps, spins, and delivers a flying kick into the creature's ribcage. He lands on the floor, crouches down and spins, kicking a leg out from under it and causing it to fall on the floor.

"Chloe, come on!" Bruce says, grabbing her arm. Her eyes open in surprise as she's pulled towards him. The creature quickly gets up and Bruce pushes her away. "Go now!" She doesn't hesitate as Bruce readies for an attack.

Clark gets up out of the mess and looks around the room. He sees a creature pinning a couple by a wall. He focuses his eyes and concentrates, using his heat vision to give the creature a hot foot. It cries out in pain and lumbers around, allowing the two to escape. Clark speeds up to it, shouldering it through a window. A creature sees him and lunges. Clark ducks to the side and it lands behind him. With blinding speed, it swings an arm at him. Clark holds up both hands and blocks it, forcing it back. The creature turns and swipes at him with its claws, ripping his shirt.

Bruce bobs and weaves to avoid the monster's claws. He leaps and rolls to the side and jumps up to his feet. Something catches his eye, but he turns his attention back to the creature lunging at him. With a tremendous leap, Bruce leapfrogs off its head and lands by the table. He grabs a salt container and jar of salad oil before he leaps onto the table, then onto the creature's back. Holding on with his legs and by its fur, he empties the shaker onto the wound and then slams his hand on it, rubbing it in.

The creature bellows in pain. It bucks and reaches until it finally manages to flip him off onto the floor. Bruce flips to his feet and spins around, throwing the jar at the creature. It shatters against its face. Bruce lights a match and smiles. He flicks it and it lands on the creature's snout, setting it instantly on fire. It smacks him back before it leaps onto and trashes the nearby table and flies out the window.

Clark takes a shot to the face, followed by another shot. The strength of the creature staggers him, but not enough to keep him from returning a shot in between. The creature reaches out and grabs Clark. It picks him up despite his struggles, and flings him towards a window. He breaks through and goes flying. Clark struggles to spin and shoots out his arm, managing to grab on to a gargoyle sticking out of the ledge. His fingers bury into it as he uses his feet to repel off the building as he shoots up his other hand to grab the gargoyle. The creature steps out of the window and then leaps, landing on a rooftop across the street and continuing on until it blends in with the night and disappears.

"Give me your hand," Clark hears a voice say. He looks up to see Bruce at the window, hand down to him. Clark reaches up and takes it. With a little effort, he's back inside the room. Both of them exchange a glance before looking down at the street below to see that emergency services are arriving, and the creature Clark had knocked out the window had landed on a parked car and turned into a human. "Well, that's interesting."

* * *

"Clark!" Lex calls from his car. Clark and Pete turn before they head into the school. Clark says something to Pete before he heads inside and Clark goes up to Lex.

"Hey, Lex."

"I heard about Saturday night. I warned you about Bruce Wayne."

"It wasn't his fault. The creatures from around here decided to crash the party."

"Trouble always follows that guy," Lex says.

"That's funny, seems to be what people say about you," Clark says with a smirk. Lex nods with a smile.

"Just be careful around him. I don't need to lose one of my few friends in Smallville because of some riffraff out of Gotham."

"Don't worry, Lex. Bruce isn't the problem now." The bell rings and Clark waves as he heads in. Lex gets back in his car and drives away.

* * *

"You've got mail," the computer says. Chloe clicks on it and finds it to be the coroner's report on the body. She skims through it, before being startled by a hand. She turns fast to find Bruce behind her.

"Bruce! You scared me!"

"Sorry about that." He looks around _The Torch_ office, nodding his head. "So, this is the famous office of _The Torch_, the most controversial newspaper in Smallville. Or, at least since you took over."

"You could say that. What brings you here?" Bruce walks over to the Wall of Weird and begins to look at some of the articles.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened the other day."

"Yeah...I'm okay. Thanks, by the way. I didn't get to say it..." Bruce turns to her and raises a hand.

"Don't worry, just glad I was there to keep you from getting hurt. So, tell me, has the brilliant reporter turned up any information?" he asks, walking back over to her desk. Chloe goes into a stack of papers by her computer and pulls out an article.

"Actually, I found out the Smallville animal attacks weren't the first. According to the _Planet_, they started about a week ago in Metropolis," Chloe says, handing him the article. He looks at it after eyeing her computer. "Which kind of kills Clark's whole theory."

"Which was?" Chloe giggles a bit.

"That _you_ were the creature." Bruce smiles and puts the article down.

"Quite an imagination in that boy. But I guess that's expected when you live in a town as full of action as this." They look up as the bell rings.

"Sorry, I gotta go to class," she says, grabbing her bag. Bruce nods and heads out as she closes her e-mail. She shuts the door to the office and gives Bruce a kiss on the cheek. "See you later?"

"Count on it." She smiles at him and walks away. Bruce stands there and watches as the hallway grows steadily emptier. He reaches behind and tries the knob on the door. Locked. Looking around, he slides a lock pick out of his suit sleeve and turns to the door. Within a period of time to make an expert thief jealous, Bruce opens the door to the office and shuts it behind him.

He sits down in her chair and turns the computer back on. He opens up the e-mail program and the password box opens. Bruce reaches into his inner jacket pocket and pulls out a CD. Removing it from its case, he slips it into the drive and another window opens up. Bruce types in a series of code and hits "enter". The computer works for a few seconds before the message "password override" comes up. The inbox opens on the computer and Bruce opens the latest one.

"Hello, Clark," he says coolly. Clark looks at him half-angry, half-puzzled from the door. "You going to stand there all day or pull up a chair?" Bruce turns to him. "Don't be so surprised. I learned in the orient how to hear even the quietest mouse."

"I could care less. I want to know what you're doing at Chloe's computer."

"Our friend Miss Sullivan is a very resourceful girl. When I told her she was going to go far in the newspaper business, I meant it. Her contact at the Smallville coroner has a contact at the Metropolis morgue where they examined the 'wolf man' that plummeted to his demise the other day." Clark grabs Bruce's arm and begins to squeeze.

"That's her _private_ e-mail. I think it's time you left." Bruce stands up and goes up to Clark's face, looking him right in the eye.

"Listen, you wanna play Boy Scout? That's fine. But we were almost killed. I'm surprised you don't want to find out why." Clark just glares at him. "Okay, fine, but listen to this...our friend there had track marks on his arm."

"What?"

"Track marks. Most drug addicts use hypodermic needles to inject their substances straight into the bloodstream through veins in the arm. The resulting wounds are called track marks. Our friend was a junkie, but the coroner couldn't identify the drug in his system. I'm willing to bet whatever he was shooting up on is what caused his transformation."

"That's a pretty wild theory. I guess Chloe's rubbing off on you," Clark says, starting to drag Bruce towards the door.

"I bet that's what your friend Byron thought, wasn't it?" Clark stops and looks back at him. Bruce motions towards Chloe's wall. "Metron Pharmaceuticals conducted some clandestine research that resulted in wrongful deaths of children, and the daylight metamorphosis of one boy named Byron Moore.

"His name came up when I had some research done on Luthorcorp ventures in relation to Wayne Enterprises. Luthorcorp used W.E. to finance it's acquisition of Metron before turning it into self-serving liquid assets, and I have enough experience in chemistry to know during any formula testing phase, one variant always ends up being the opposite of the 'final' result."

"So if Byron could transform during the day, then these guys could transform at night, which would explain why there were never daylight attacks," Clark says.

"And why there were prominently attacks on rich spots," Bruce says, removing his arm from Clark's weakened grip. "Chloe learned these guys've been on the loose in Metropolis, hitting banks and jewelry stores."

"And why they were at the party." Bruce looks down at the computer and pulls out his cell phone.

"Someone managed to factor out almost all of the uncontrollable variables in order for them to keep control in their wolf state." He holds up the phone to his ear. "Alfred? Yeah, listen, I need you to call my contacts at the police department and see what comes up for one recently deceased Walter Simonson."

* * *

A man's eyes flutter open as his dark, small room is suddenly filled with light. A tall man with short white hair and a black suit enters. He crouches down next to the man, the one kidnapped a few days before.

"Mike, Mike, Mike," he says, putting his hand under his chin and lifting his head so he's looking up at him with puffy eyes. "What's wrong with you, Mike? I go through all the trouble stealing this formula and synthesizing it into the ultimate drug, and you go and abuse it." He drops his head and stands up, walking back and forth with his hands behind his back. "What's worse, you failed to take the control dose I supplied and almost risked our cover. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I...I need...a hit..." he says weakly. The man looks down at him and smiles.

"Gladly." He rears back his foot and kicks him upside the face. He leaves the room and shuts the door, locking it. A man in a black leather trench coat walks up to him. "How's your partner?"

"Getting there."

"Good. I don't want a repeat of Saturday."

* * *

Clark walks into the Talon as Lana works behind the counter. She looks up at him and forces an acknowledging smirk before looking back down at her cups.

"Hey, Lana, I've been trying to find you."

"I'm not that hard to find, Clark," she says. "You know, it amazes me that there could be someone like you out there."

"What do you mean?"

"Bruce pulls one of your disappearing acts, and won't even tell me what happened up there."

"There's not really much to tell...I was unconscious in the band stand, and I guess security took out the creatures."

"Somehow, I doubt it. Excuse me," she says, picking up her tray and walking to the tables. Lex grabs hr arm as she passes, forcing her to stop.

"A little hard on the lad, aren't you?"

"Fighting his battles now?"

"Not at all. Although, I am reminded of an old saying that no man is a failure who has friends. I just hate to see you push someone as kindhearted as our mutual friend there away without any chance of redemption," Lex says, returning to his book and latte. Lana takes a few steps before turning to see Clark leaving. She hesitates for a moment, then goes back to her business.

* * *

"Alfred, do you read me?" Bruce says into the headset he wears.

"Loud and clear, sir," Alfred says over it. Bruce looks down on an abandoned building through binoculars from across the way.

"I'm at the address, so far no activity. Wait," he looks closer at the loading bay as a van pulls up. The doors open and two men get out. Bruce zooms in on them. One appears to be nursing his right shoulder with burn marks on his face. "I think I found their hideout. Judging by the burns on one guy, it appears their wolf-states give them advanced healing."

"What now, sir?" Bruce looks over towards the sky, looking at the setting sun.

"I've just barely got a few minutes to get some proof and get the police involved." Bruce checks his camera and hooks it to his belt.

"Do be careful, sir."

"Always." Bruce pulls on black leather gloves that blend together with his black sweatshirt and looks at a cable connecting both buildings. He grabs on and tests the line. Feeling it secure enough, he leaps and slides down to the building. He uses his feet to brace against the wall, then climbs up the roof ledge and looks around. He swiftly moves over to a vent shaft and grabs the rusty cover. With a hard yank, it comes off in his hand and he's inside the building.

* * *

The three men stand by a dusty table covered in old lab equipment. The tall man in the suit rolls out a piece of paper on the table.

"Okay, boys, this is the floor plan for the Metropolis gold depository. Unfortunately, the fiasco Saturday has the city on high alert for wolf-men, so this is our last job before we move on." Up above, unbeknownst to them, Bruce had settled himself amongst the rafters of the large and dark room. He has his camera at the ready as they go over their plans. In his head, he eggs them on to give him a better shot. He moves forward slightly, angling the map into view when he hears a creak.

"Uh-oh..." Suddenly, the aged beam gives out and Bruce goes flying down midst a rainfall of debris and spider webs. He crashes onto the table and it shatters under the impact. Dust clouds come rising up as Bruce lay there in pain. The burnt guy picks him up and holds him by the shirt above the ground.

"This is the creep what burned me!" he says. Bruce looks at the big guy.

"Dr. Travis...I presume."

"Well, young man, you certainly are a bright and troublesome person," the big guy says. "I don't like interlopers. I especially don't like spies." An expression of pain comes across his face. Bruce notices it on the other two as well. "Well, 'hero', you picked a bad time to track us down." Black hair begins to sprout on their bodies. Bruce weakly looks towards a partially boarded up window and sees the sun almost gone.

* * *

Clark walks into the loft and throws his bag into a corner. He plops down on the bed and looks up at the ceiling.

"Clark?" Jonathan asks, coming up the stairs.

"I don't understand women," Clark says, sitting up. "No matter what I do, Lana still hates me. I mean, what's it going to take?"

"Is this about the red rock?" Jonathan asks.

"Yes! I mean, I know she was hurt, and I get that, but..." Clark shakes his head, frustrated. Jonathan pats his shoulder.

"Son, I think it's time I let you in on a secret; women are a secret no one can solve."

"It's not that...it's just I'm tired of hiding from her. I could fix it all if I could just tell her." Jonathan sits next to him.

"Son, you know you can't."

"Why? It's Lana. It's not some stranger, this is the girl I've liked for a long time. If she can accept someone like Byron, why not me?"

"Do you really want to take that chance?"

'It's gotta be better than this."

"Sorry to interrupt, boys," Martha says, coming up with the cordless phone, "but Chloe's on the phone, Clark. She says it's urgent." Clark gets up and heads over to her, taking the phone.

"Thanks, mom." Jonathan gets up and joins his wife going back downstairs. "Yeah, Chloe," Clark says, going over to the window.

"Clark, get this...my contact at the coroner's office sent me the report on the dead guy, and I tracked his name through the net. He's a known criminal who did some time. His ID said he was Walter Simonson, but his real name was Jack Harrison. He has a brother Mark who as of yet has no record, but worked with a Dr. Richard Travis over at, ready for this, Metron."

"Metron?"

"Yeah. That place is certainly gaining an air of infamy, isn't it?"

"What else about this Dr. Travis?"

"Well, he went to work for Star Labs after Metron folded, but he was fired for cruel and unusual experiments and blipped off the radar screen since." Clark thinks for a moment.

"Chloe, let me call you back."

"Huh...?" He hangs up the phone on her and dials in another number. The phone rings on Lex's desk and he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Lex, it's Clark."

"Clark? What's up?"

"Did they take everything out of Metron when it was shut down?"

"That's a rather odd question. What's this about?"

"I think I know where the creatures are."

* * *

Bruce looks face-to-face with the wolf-man holding him up. Their human voices now gone, all that echoes through the building are the growls and roars emitting from their monstrous throats. The images in his eyes grow fuzzy as he tries to fight back what may be a concussion. The creature rears its arm back and prepares to kill its quarry. Suddenly, a wall explodes inward, startling the creatures and forcing the one to drop Bruce on the ground.

"Back off!" Clark says, coming through the rising dust from the hole he made. The creatures all lunge at him, but in a blink he's gone from that spot and appears behind Bruce. He picks him up and quickly carries him to another part.

"C-Clark?" Bruce asks weakly.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me be the first to know," Clark says, ducking behind some overturned desks and setting Bruce down.

"H-how?"

"Chloe found the connection. All I did was make a guess," Clark whispers. He stares hard at the desks and his x-ray vision kicks in, showing him the creatures tearing through the lab looking for them. "We barely held out against these three before," Clark says, shaking his head.

"I think I know how to stop them," Bruce says, getting up. "I just need some time to find what I need." Clark looks out, then back at him.

"I'll do what I can." He stands and runs out. Bruce staggers up and finds his way into another room. It doesn't take long before Clark finds himself flying through a wall. He lands on the ground, but gets back up as a creature tackles him. Clark delivers a shot powerful enough to level a building, but manages to only force the creature off him. He gets up only to have his back sliced at by a second creature. The third leaps and slams him across the face. The one he knocked over rams him with its head and sends him flying back through a barred steel door. Clark shakes his head.

"This is getting very annoying," he says, sitting up. He looks back as he hears growling coming from behind. From the darkness of the room emerges another wolf creature. Clark turns as he gets on his feet, looking back at the other three, then at the new one. "Oh boy. Bruuuuuuce..." Suddenly, the new one leaps, but over Clark. It begins to grapple with the other three, and Clark just watches in amazement.

The new one gnarls on one's arm before pushing it back. Before it can rejoin the fight, a dart flies into its neck. Roaring out, it transforms back into a man. Clark looks up as he sees Bruce on top of a cabinet with a gun. Bruce takes aim and fires. Within seconds, all the creatures are back to normal and unconscious.

"Thank you," the new wolf says, shaking before he passes out like the rest. Bruce leaps down and heads over to Clark.

"What kept you?" Clark asks.

"They don't exactly label these things 'antidote', Mr. Kent," Bruce says, flipping a tranquilizer dart full of antidote up so Clark can catch it. Clark looks at and smirks as he hears the sounds of sirens approaching outside.

* * *

The huge door opens into the grand hallway and Bruce and Alfred enter. Alfred turns on the light and takes Bruce's bag. Bruce looks around and stretches, his face bruised from his earlier encounter.

"Home sweet Gotham."

"Quite," Alfred agrees, heading towards the large wooden staircase. "I do hope that will be our last trip to Metropolis, Master Bruce."

"Couldn't agree more, Alfred." Both quickly look towards the entrance to the study when they hear a loud crash.

"Heavens, what was that?"

"Stay here, Alfred," Bruce says in his gritty voice. Bruce cautiously approaches the entrance to the study and peers in. A windowpane in one of the large windows is smashed. Bruce enters the dark room and looks around. He stops and listens carefully, hearing a squeaking sound. Suddenly, a black object flies out from the darkness of the floor and goes around the room. Bruce quickly recovers from the startle he received and sees the perpetrator.

"Master Bruce, what is it?" Alfred asks at the doorway. Bruce looks as the object lands on the window, looking for a way out.

"A bat."

"Goodness. I'll fetch the broom immediately." Alfred disappears to another part of the house as Bruce stays fixated on the bat. The light from the full moon pours in through the windows, casting the bat's shadow on Bruce's face. Alfred enters with the broom and makes a move towards the bat, but Bruce stops him. "Sir?"

"It's...alright, Alfred." He stands there, staring. As if by some great force, a realization has come to him. This bat represents a change in his life, one that will forever define who he is.

* * *

"So, the locked up guy was who?" Pete asks as he and Clark enter the barn.

"Apparently, he was an experiment himself. Dr. Travis gave him the formula without what he needed to maintain control. He became addicted to the stuff and became like a real werewolf." Clark heads over to the tractor and looks down at the busted axle.

"But why come to Smallville?" Pete asks, sitting on a hay bale.

"Because he was hiding from Travis until the urges got too out of control, so he began following the basic urges and programming to steal." Clark bends down and picks up the front of the tractor, holding it up above his head.

"But now he's going to testify against them in court, which gives Chloe one heck of a story for _The Torch_."

"And ends the reign of Metron forever," Clark adds. He focuses his heat vision on the bent portion of the axle and uses his free hand to slowly bend it back into shape. "And with Bruce out of the picture, at least things can finally start getting better."

"Clark!?" Clark and Pete both turn quickly to find Lana standing in the barn entrance, staring at Clark holding up the tractor.

THE END

© 2002, 2004 Atomic Comics Group.

Smallville, Superman, Batman and all related characters TM & © Warner Bros.


End file.
